Tales of the Horde
by Rainy Boom
Summary: This is a story about some of my real adventrues in Kalimador and fake ones. plus some of my friends adventures too! plz r&r! Rated T for swearing and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Tales of the Horde 

By stickmario645 chapter 1:Prolouge

disclamier:I do not own anything in warcraft, the only thing I do own is my lvl 36 troll hunter named Linkc, he is also a grunt.

Durotar,Kalmidor night

A troll hunter was travleing through Durotar to his village, his only compainon with him was a black lion. The troll and lion travled many days and nights. "Damn, wish I had a raptor to ride on."thought the Troll. The lion yawned. The troll stopped.a faint cry for help was heard in the distance. The troll heard the cry and sprang into action as he looked out he saw a lone female troll running away from a giant raptor, who's name was Thor. The troll was filled up with rage as he rembered Thor killed his father. It was time for revenge. The troll sent his lion after the large raptor. The lion quickly struck the raptor as the female troll tripped on a rock. Thor kept his attention on the lion as the troll aimed his bow at Thor and struck the raptor in the heart as it instantly died. The troll cut off Thor's head and put it on a stick. Then he helped the female troll up. "Thank ya mon!"said the female troll kissing the troll. "No problem mon."said the troll. "By the way, my name is Uehe."said Uehe. "My names Linkc."said Linkc. Uehe stared at him for a moment. Come quickly mon."said Uehe grabbing his hand and Shadowlion raced after them.


	2. Off to Menthial Harbor!

Chapter 2:Off to Menthial Harbor!

This chapter leads off to CrushedMyHarley's new WoW fanfic Vengeance of Anatherin. Read it sometime. It's good, in the chapter 4 and the rest of the story, look for Linkc. also, the battle that killed anatherin took place 20 years ago in my fic, Spear still killed him, but the grunts, who were delivering the message were killed alot.

After Uehe dragged me to my home in Sen'jin village, everyone was around a huge bon fire with food! And even my buddies Speartooth and Zims were there! "Our greatest enemy Anatherin is dead thanks to Speartooth!" said Thrall. "Go Spear!"I yelled as Speartooth went up to Thrall. "Speartooth, I give you the medal of the High Warlord, for killing the Night Elf, our greastest enemy Anatherin."said Thrall as he put a medal around the hunters neck.Speartooth turned around to the crowd and cheered in triumph. The crowd return the cheer."Our other greatst enemy,Blackhand was killed Linkc."said Thrall as I got up and walked to the Warcheif. "Linkc,I give you the medal of the High Warlord."said Thrall as I put my head down so he could put the medal around my neck. I turned around and jumped for joy in the air and land down on my feet. The crowd cheered. I cheered also and went back to my seat between Zims and Speartooth. "Now, the pln we all've been waiting for, we will raid Menthial Harbor tommorow and Linkc and Speartooth will lead it!"said Thrall. Everyone cheerd. I looked up to the starry night and thought of how proud my father, Znort would be. Then a rage of fire filled the inside of me as I knew I could also avenge his death by killing off the remainder of his family then the fire was blown out by a wave of tears, as I knew his family must be suffering by his death. Shadowlion nudged me and woke me out of my trance. "Hey there boy."I said as I petted the black lion. I walked over to my father's grave with Shadowlion at my side and prayed to him asking what to do. Kill the rest of Anatherin's family or help the only member of his family? Then something told me to help her. Shadowlion layed down as I sat there and fell asleep.

Dream relm,Linkc's Mind, infront of the temple of elune

"Where I'm I mon?"I thought as I relized this was Night elf territory. "Holy crap."I thought as I drew my weapons. Shadowlion looked at me. I looked into his eyes. I put away my weapons as I found out it was a dream. Just then a Night elf ran past me. I looked at her. My heart started to beat faster, and my palms started to sweat, and we're not going any further.;) I followed her and Shadowlion followed me as we entered the temple. I followed her until she looked and I was sure that she was looking for someone. I noticed the pile of bodies lying there,dead. I looked closer and relized those wern't any troll weapons or horde weapons for that matter on their bodies. Only one had the mark through their stomach with a troll weapon,Anatherin. Then I heard crying and screaming "DON'T TOUCH HIM! HE'S NOT DEAD!" I looked and saw that night elf girl being dragged away by two Night elf priestess.

Durotar

"Linkc, wake up."said a voice as I woke up. I looked at the face and it was the warchief, Thrall. "Mon, what time is it?"I asked as I looked around and woke up Shadowlion. "Almost time for the raid in Menthial."said Thrall. "Damn it! I'll never make it dere mon!."I cursed. "Don't worry young hunter, I got one of the shamans to make your hearthstone teleport you to the camp."said Thrall. I hearthed myself to the camp. "Zug Zug High warlord."everyone said saluteing at the camp. "Hey mon!"said Speartooth. "Mon!"I said. Just then a orc ran up to me. "High Warlords Linkc and Speartooth, We jsut captured an alliance scout."said the orc. "Let me see him first."I said."Master, it's a female night elf warrior."said the orc as a female troll and a male orc brought a female night elf bound in rope,and knocked out. I looked at her and she was the one from my dream. "Take her to the cells."I said as a rouge passed. "You, inform me when dat female night elf wakes up."I said. "Yes master!"said the rouge as he went into stleath and went into the cells.

**Notes: **I'm done w/ chap 2. I'm gonna have some TrollxNight elf fluff in this fanfic. Guess who's the lucky troll and night elf when u review. Plus I only own Linkc, and I have permission to tie into CrashedMyHarley's permisson to do it. cya on the next chapter. Peace.


End file.
